


Ancora

by Beuah



Series: Le Codex empourpré : recueil du canon LME [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bad Flirting, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Pâtes au saumon, Swearing, Twisted, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beuah/pseuds/Beuah
Summary: Retrouvailles impromptues pendant la nuit. Retrouvailles interdites puis déplaisantes, entre gestes déplacés, quelques mots de trop et une incertitude dévorante. Et pourtant, l'un d'entre eux en redemande déjà. Mais l'autre ? Y aura-t-il un "encore" ?





	Ancora

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Me revoici avec un petit texte que j'ai écrit au fil de la plume pour Yuna Hyakuya sur FF.net. Toutefois, j'ai décidé de ne vous en proposer que la première partie ici. La deuxième partie, toute pitchoune et guimauve pour faire plaisir à ma princesse, n'est disponible que sur ledit FF.net. Pourquoi ce choix ? Parce que ne donner que la première partie permet d'insérer pleinement ce texte dans le canon de LME, avec les caractères et les circonstances correspondant beaucoup mieux à ma vision des personnages pour ma future fanfic. Par rapport à la timeline de LME, il se place bien avant le début de la fanfic puisque tout ceci se passe avant la Bataille du Sanctuaire. 
> 
> Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

Le maudit Sanctuaire se dresse dans la nuit comme un vaisseau fantôme voguant coûte que coûte. Son capitaine, juché sur le trône qui lui sert de gouvernail, veille sur son domaine sinistre, fait taire les murmures et les soupirs qui glissent contre les vieilles pierres puis ses oreilles comme autant de serpents à la langue venimeuse et acérée. Saga ne perd pas une miette de l'obscur spectacle que lui offre la nuit, les yeux rivés sur la grande baie ouverte qui lui montre son royaume endormi.

Pourtant, il ne sait pas que quelque chose qui l'aurait ébranlé s'il s'en était rendu compte échappe à sa vigilance : quelque part dans le Domaine Sacré, une ombre épaisse s'est hissée à une fenêtre pour s'engouffrer dans un temple tout près du Palais. Mais si le Grand Pope ne s'en aperçoit pas, c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un cosmos déjà connu ici-bas et que la torpeur dans laquelle il s'est plongé avec la grande coupe qu'il soutient mollement l'empêche d'en connaître le propriétaire ni le mouvement exact.

C'est donc sans embûches semées sur son parcours que l'intrus qui n'en est pas vraiment un parvient à sa destination. Il dépose doucement le baluchon qu'il tenait au bras sur le sol dallé de marbre et n'est pas surpris quand la lumière du vaste corridor s'allume, révélant la présence d'un être enveloppé dans un épais peignoir bordeaux qui, étant mollement retombé au niveau d'une épaule, trahit la nudité du corps d'albâtre sous cet unique vêtement. Le propriétaire des lieux a croisé les bras, mais aucune trace de contrariété ne vient froisser son visage aussi lisse et fin que celui d'une poupée. Bien au contraire, c'est un léger sourire qui vient remonter l'ourlet au bout de ses lèvres roses.

— Tiens donc, un visiteur surprise... Tu ne pouvais pas passer par la porte comme les gens civilisés ?  
— J'suis pas civilisé, donc nan, trouduc'.

Le récemment introduit dans les lieux s'époussette légèrement la chemise et rabat sa chevelure couleur Lune d'argent en arrière, pour mieux voir le gardien de ce Temple se rapprocher et marmonner en l'inspectant. Les yeux céruléens de l'androgyne en peignoir deviennent deux lacs sombres et étroits, bordés par d'épaisses forêts de cils dans lesquelles on se perd facilement à force de contempler ce paysage envoûtant. 

— Hum... Toi, tu fais encore la mission buissonnière... T'as fini de te sauver de là-bas tous les quatre matins ? Quand Saga va l'apprendre...  
— Oh pitié, me parle pas d'lui, j'ai pas commis d'meurtre depuis une semaine... répond l'intrus dans un grondement plaintif censé imiter l'enfant contrarié qui chouine.  
— Une semaine ? Ça se fête, je trouve.  
— C'est vrai ? Alors j'ai l'droit à mon cadeau ?

L'homme en chemise empoigne fermement l'autre par les hanches pour le rapprocher de force de lui. Le gracieux propriétaire des lieux n'émet aucune résistance, mais le pivotement de sa tête trahit son manque d'envie.

— C'est bien, en récompense de mon abstinence j'ai l'droit à une jolie poupée...  
— Tsk. Vu cette horrible odeur d'eau de toilette et l'état de tes sapes on ne parle pas du même type d'abstinence...  
— Elle était sauvage, à se d'mander si elle vivait pas dans une gouttière... Moi j'ai envie d'une chatte de salon...

Courroucé par les propos abrupts de son tortionnaire, l'éphèbe au peignoir s'agite, tant et si bien que le peignoir le dénude encore un peu plus. Attisé par l'apparente douceur de cette chair nacrée, l'autre fond dessus comme un vautour et la picore de baisers fiévreux. Cherchant comment sortir de cette situation, la beauté victime de son propre charme éloigne son visage, pour le ramener aussitôt contre celui de l'homme qui le serre toujours avec fermeté et déposer un chaste baiser sur son front chaud puis ses lèvres rêches. Cela a pour effet d'immédiatement faire cesser l'étreinte, et l'autre homme s'éloigne de sa sirène comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorcière ou d'un pestiféré.

— Ce... C'était quoi, ça ?!  
— De quoi tu parles ? demande le bel homme avec le regard innocent d'une petite fille et en penchant la tête, faisant ainsi courir une cascade de boucles cyan et soyeuses le long de sa peau satinée.  
— Te fous pas d'moi ! C'était quoi, ça ?!  
— Je ne sais pas... Quelques baisers ? Voyons, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est avec le train de vie de pathétique dépravé que tu mènes... ?  
— Le pathétique dépravé il t'emmerde, espèce de garce ! Ne r'fais plus jamais ça, tu entends ?!  
— Je ne suis ni une garce, ni à ta disposition. Les jeux de rôle, très peu pour moi. Et si tu veux jouer avec moi, tu dois respecter mes propres règles.

L'homme au peignoir redevient l'enchanteresse sirène quand sa voix prend une profondeur abyssale et une douceur qui rappelle la plus fine des soies.

— Et règle numéro un : on ne me baise pas, on me fait l'amour.

Alors qu'il allait déposer une caresse de l'index sur le nez bosselé de son assaillant devenu proie, celui-ci le repousse vivement avant de reprendre ses affaires et de repartir aussi promptement et silencieusement qu'il est arrivé. L'hôte de la demeure passe alors la tête à travers la fenêtre et esquisse un fin sourire, content de sa machination.

— Ça t'apprendra, pervers ! Et la prochaine fois passe au moins par la porte !

Puis, quand la tiède quiétude de la nuit reprend ses droits et que nulle ombre ne daigne bouger sous ses yeux, il referme la fenêtre et, s'adossant au mur pour se laisser glisser assis, il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. Les baisers sur son cou l'ont transi plus que de raison, et la douleur à sa poitrine née du départ brusque de son invité surprise est toujours cuisante. Celui-ci a du se vexer, d'ailleurs. Il doit déjà être reparti pour la Sicile, et irrité comme il doit être à présent il se peut bien qu'il fasse quelques victimes de plus lors de sa prochaine mission... Aphrodite remet correctement son peignoir et se recroqueville au possible.

— ... La prochaine fois... S'il te plait, DeathMask, donne-moi une prochaine fois...


End file.
